Dying Heart
by Ceridwen Fox
Summary: Jacob POV.Bella did not survive the transformation, and Jacob now hunts down the Cullens to claim back what they took from him.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight fanfic

A Jacob fic with elements of Breaking Dawn thrown in. Bella did not survive the transformation, and Jacob desperately searches for her child...their child.

Have been itching to write a Twilight fic, but doubt this'll match up to any of the ones I've read.

Please read and review. I need a lot of help with this one!!!!

DYING HEART

PREFACE

The road before me seems endless. I feel like a zombie. A fucking lifeless zombie. I can't sleep, I barely eat. I am completely oblivious to the world around me. I am just headed towards one goal. The one thing left in this life that has me compelled to find it.

Our child. Mine and Bella's. I know she's still alive. It's like she's calling to me, pulling me towards her wherever she is.

I've been searching for a long time. It feels like an eternity. I've already missed so much.

The time I was meant to spend with her. Grieve with her. Watch her grow and nurture her. It was stolen from me.

My heart and soul was on fire. My mind refuses to process any rational thought. I don't even know what I'll do when I get to wherever it is I'm going.

Those bloodsuckers had taken the most important thing in my life away from me. The two most important things.

I was fuelled entirely by hate, anger and remorse.

At times, I even hated Bella. What a stupid move to make. Was she just so oblivious of how much danger she had put herself in?

Then it would hurt. I hurts whenever I think about her. And about the last time I saw her...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own less than nothing of the Twilight franchise. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER 1

Three Years Earlier

I kept breathing air into her lungs, even when it was clear that all was lost. And with each breath I felt my heart break a little more. But I couldn't stop. I wouldn't.

I heard an angelic murmur, like a cherub singing.

I glanced upwards slowly, the soft chiming voice was so soothing.

Edward held the bundle in his hands. But the look on his face didn't match that of a proud parent holding his first born for the first time.

Looking into the face of the child there was no denying who the father was.

Edward and I shared the same look of shock. The eyes were undeniably Bella's. But the jet black hair, the russet skin, and this child smelled nothing like a vampire.

The sound I then heard was unlike any other. If there was a creature on earth that combine all the anger and hate into the world and form it into audible form, this was it.

Still in shock from the overwhelming events of the last few moments, let alone months, I was unprepared for what happened next, and it is now the moment that I curse myself for not reacting quicker. I should have been ready, then this would never have happened. Edward, still clutching the infant, was a blur before me. I heard a crunch, felt an almighty blow to the back of my head. Then all went dark.

When I awoke, the room was spinning. My head was still throbbing. My whole body ached. My ears were still ringing from that monstrous sound, and I could taste blood in my mouth. The wound that it came from must have already healed.

I tried to stand up, wretching as I did. I had no idea how long I had been out.

I steadied myself by holding onto the table for support. That's when it all started to come back to me. Lifting my supporting hand off the now empty table where Bella had been lying. Where was she? Where was anyone? The room was still covered in blood. I looked down at my bloodsoaked clothes.

My heart began to pound in my chest.

The baby.

The baby was mine!

Why hadn't she told me?

She must have known he'd have reacted that way. If she'd told me I could have protected her!

The remaining pieces of my crippled heart jumped into panic. Now concerned for the safety of my child. I shuddered at the thought of what might have happened.

Why did Edward leave me alive? Then I realised.

There are so many things worse than dying, and he knew that.

We both loved Bella.

I had offered her my life, my soul and my heart, he had offered her all that and eternity. He loved he as I did. But he was fortunate enough to have her love him back in return. And now she was gone.

He was leaving me to torment to death.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from the Twilight franchise. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

CHAPTER 2

I haven't stopped since that moment.

At times I'm sure that I've been going around in circles. Does he know that I'm coming? Is he ready for the impending horror that I have intended for him?

A sudden chalky grinding from my engine informed me that my car was in need of refuelling. I scanned the area for a moment, and pulled into a garage. I filled the tank and paid the cashier.

As I headed back to my car I took in the scene surrounding me.

It was nearly dusk. The dusty road I was one was quiet and desolate. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had been the only customer this place had had in a week.

A light breeze hit me. I don't know why but it alerted my senses.

"Christ Jake, you look like crap!"

A familiar voice came from behind me causing me to jump. That made me doubt myself. Surely my instincts would have known that someone was coming.

I spun around.

Seth. I couldn't believe it. Now fully grown with ripped muscles that would put all of us to shame.

"Why aren't you with the others?" I snorted at him.

"I am." I blinked at him, and glanced around for the rest of the pack.

"Well, kinda, distantly. The other's are back in La Push, but Leah and I have been scouting for you for the last year." He enphathised the last word. Why would Sam do that? Sending two of the pack

out on a completely futile mission. He knew that I wasn't about to give up this chase. They had all seen everything through my mind, felt everything that I had felt. The rage that still burnt furiously inside of me must have been a clear enough hint that I wasn't gonna stop.

The voices of the pack had stayed with me for a while, until I decided to stop phasing, unless it was absolutely necessary. Perhaps that was why my instincts weren't as sharp as they should be. I thought that after a while they had just given in, knowing that I couldn't be swayed.

"Your Dad wants to know if you're alright for money?" Seth mentioned, undoubtedly attempting to pull at the heart strings. _ Nice try_, I thought. I didn't think that Billy was that concerned about me. Sure, I missed him, he was after all my dad. But I knew that he was fine without me. I hoped that he was giving Charlie all the support he needed. I had no idea how or when he had been told the news, and I kinda didn't want to know. It hurt to think about Charlie as it would always lead me straight back to Bella. Not that she was ever out of my thoughts.

"I'm OK for cash." that would be my assuring reply message for Billy.

"You're hunting for food, aren't you." It wasn't a question. And it was true. It probably saved me a small fortune. I needed money for other things.

"We want you back with us, Jake. Sam wants to pack it in now. He and Emily wanna settle down, have a normal life. He can't do that till you come back and take Alpha."

A growl stirred from my chest.

Seth heard it and looked at me sympathetically.

"Jake...we know it's been hell. But please...stop now. You'll get your chance at the Cullens."

This surprised me. Seth had always been very fond of the Cullens, practically idolized Edward.

"We need you. Let the dead lye." There was longing Seth's eyes. But there was agonizing heartbreak behind mine.

"My child's not dead!"

"You can't think that they'd let her...after all..."

Seth was trying to be careful. Not wanting to let his words release any uncontrollable monstrous actions. Seth had always been good at keeping his cool, despite being a hyperactive kid, and I would always envy that side of him. He also had an unnaturally honest nature, and I realised that I could use that to my advantage.

"What was the last you heard of the Cullens?" I ordered him.

Seth licked his lips and shifted his gaze.

"You have to tell me!"

Seth struggled. He was lousy at lying, plus I hoped that my supirior rank would come in useful. He would have no choice but to tell me.

He let out a huge sigh, as though he was lifting a heavy weight from his chest.

"We think they've split into smaller groups. We've seen Carlisle and Esme. They seem to be heading home to Forks. Alice and her guy, last we heard, were in Seattle."

I couldn't believe it. They were headed home to Forks? I'd have thought that they would hve waited a few centuries, at least until everyone from this current wolf pack was dead and buried.

"Pretty ballsy!" I said.

Seth nodded "Sam thinks that Carlisle will wanna meet. Try to explain things a little. Maybe there's other things going on, ya know. We've been so distracted with just concentrating on this..."

I scoffed, and looked at the ground. _My child ...Bella...now just a DISTRACTION??!_

The treaty had been broken, plain and simple.

"There's no sign of Edward." Seth said sternly, trying to get me to focus.

I thought for a moment, considering the situation. Sam and Emily definitely deserved their lives back. All of us did. But if the Cullens were returning this would not happen. There would always be a wolf pack if there were vampires.

I looked at Seth. So young, and yet put so far ahead in his age. How much of his youth would he miss out on. I knew he thought it was kinda cool being a werewolf, but at some point he would come to resent it, just like the rest of us.

But then, rather selfishly, I thought about me. My happiness, my life. I thought about Bella. I thought about the constant pull that my child had upon my heart. My only image of her flashed into my mind. Those eyes, Bella's eyes. I couldn't just abandon her.

"Tell Sam I'll be back as soon as I've got my daughter."

Seth balled his fists up and punched the air.

"JAKE, THEY'RE DEAD!!"

"No, no she isn't. I have to find her." I stared staight on at Seth, trying to make him understand, there was no two ways about this.

"You think that by some miracle, in all the anger, hate, and revenge he felt, you think he would leave her alive. I saw him run out Jake, I chased after him. But what I saw in his eyes..."

"It's a fairy tale Jake. Forget it. Come home, where you belong."

We stood silently for a moment, just glaring at each other, both clenching and unclenching our fists.

"Ya know those stories never end well for the big bad wolf."

I looked away from him then, processing all the information he had given me. I gave him another glance, then turned to head for my car.

"Where are you headed now?"

I didn't even bother too look back over my shoulder at him.

"Following the bread crumbs." I called as I sluncked into the drivers seat, and sped off.

OK, people. How am I doing. I so don't wanna suck at this.


	4. Chapter 4

I own none of the Twilight characters. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer

CHAPTER 3

I was surprised by how many vampires there must be in Seattle. The stench was overwhelming. It must be one of the vamp capitols of the world. I searched and searched for the more familiar scent of my prey. There was no way she could know that I was coming. I knew that she was completely incapable of 'seeing' me.

But she'd be able to smell me, like I could smell her.

It was some days before I picked up anything I vaguely recognised. Down a dark and shadowed alley. I wondered along it and the scent got stronger.

There she was.

Alice Cullen.

She walked into a concealed entrance at the back of the alley. I followed, just hoping that she wouldn't pick up my scent.

She continued up some steps and opened a heavy steel door. She seemed to struggle to open it. I didn't know if that was just out of habit, pretending to be a human and all, or it was really a strain for her, and thus making practically impossible for a regular human to shift it. This led me to this led me to thinking that we were headed for her lair.

I stayed well back, and watched her pull the door close and waited.

After a while I followed her path. The door was absolutely no strain for me, so I guess she was just trying to keep up her human practice.

Inside was a dark corridor, at the end of which there was another door.

I crept forward and reached the entrance. The door was unlocked. I was quiet as I could be, but there was no doubt in my mind now that she knew that someone was in her domain.

I wasn't wrong. She stood just behind the door, staring, wide eyed.

Staring into those doll like eyes brought back all the memories from the last time I saw her.

Rage took over.

I charged at her. My plan was to slaughter her to incapacity, but not to the point where she couldn't tell me what I wanted to know.

But, in mid flight, something knocked me from the side. Her mate. I didn't even know he was there. Damn my instincts, I'm not focused enough.

He had me crushed into the corner, at least one of my ribs broken. I prepared to attack as best I could, but instead of tearing me to pieces, Jasper just stood there.

I gazed at him, unable to move.

Then I remembered. The pounding of my heart stared to ease. My breathing became deep. A wave of restfulness embraced me. His damned calming ability. I felt as though a heavy, but comforting blanket was pinning me to the ground.

I looked up at the two vampires. Jasper stared at me, not even blinking. Alice knelt down in front of me. She raised her hand and brushed it over my forehead and through my hair.

"Oh, Jacob." Her voice full of sorrow.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. But instead all that came out was a very tired whisper.

"Where are they?"

Jasper and Alice both stepped back.

Alice had her back up against the opposite wall from me. She slid down it, so that we where now eye to eye from across the small room.

Jasper stood next to her, not breaking his gaze from me.

"We don't know." She said, just before I was going to ask again. "We haven't seen Edward in nearly two years."

"But that doesn't mean that we haven't been looking." Jasper added almost emitting emotion.

"He's become very good a blocking me." Alice pointed out before I could suggest her special little talent.

There was silence again for a moment. A strong sense of loss and defeat overwhelmed me. I'd come this close, closer than I had since I set out three years ago. And hit a brick wall.

The image of my little girls face burned into my mind again. Did she have any idea how pitiful her father is?

"What's her name?" I said looking directly at Alice.

I heard a very nasal snigger from Jasper.

"We call her Dizzy." Alice smiled as she said her name. "It's her nickname. Dizzy Izzy...for Izabelle."

"She's as clumsy as her mother was." Jasper said, to account for his earlier amusment.

I wanted to bury my face in my hands, but my arms felt so heavy.

Then Alice delivered some information that I had been completely unaware of.

"We didn't know that Edward had bitten Bella just before she delivered Izzy."

I felt sick. When had he bitten her? What had that done to my child? I thought the plan was to wait until she had given birth before turning Bella. Had he planned that all along?

Then I remembered his face...he had no idea...so why bite her before? I must have said the last part aloud because Alice suggested an answer.

"He must have known they weren't going to make it." Alice said, tears welling up in her huge eyes.

"Carlisle won't forgive himself for over thinking this. The simplest answers..."she sniffed, the tears now escaping down her cheeks. "We were all so sure that it was Edward's baby she was carrying. They was no reason to think otherwise. Then, when Edward came running down the stairs, and we saw her..." that was too much, for both of us. She wiped her face, and Jasper scooped her up into a tight embrace. I felt wetness all over my own cheeks. My eyes stung and felt heavy.

"And...Bella?" a stammered. I had to know, so that we could visit her final resting place _when_ I find my child.

Jasper turned to answer, but Alice lifted her face

"Near Forks, so that she was still near Charlie. We buried her in a crypt. Just like Juliet. I think that's what she would have liked."

That made me realise something. Bella always planned things down to the finest detail. She had probably never intended to have a funeral, she was gonna live for all eternity with her beloved leech. And vampires don't die, so why would she need a funeral.

I guess Alice did know a thing or two about Bella. It did sound absolutely perfect for her.

But this was still only half of the story.

I was about to demand more answers, but both vampires were once again within an arms length of me.

I opened my mouth, but Alice put her fingers too my mouth.

"Ssh, Jacob. That's enough for tonight."

The images before me became blurry. I could feel my head rolling to the side. Then, finally, sleep consumed me.

_Well, what do you think so far? Could really use some pointers on how to continue, I need to flesh out my ideas a little. Criticism welcome xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Dying Heart

_Hi, sorry it's been so long since I've written anything. Thankyou to all those who have shown interest in this story. These next chapters are for you…PS I own nothing._

Everything is heavy. My body, my eyelids, my legs. It takes ages for me to gather enough strength to even open my eyes. I just kept focusing on my goal. My daughter, my Izabelle.

I groaned as I heaved myself up off the ground, feeling hugely disorientated.

"Take it easy, Jacob. You've not been taking care of yourself."

That voice brought me around and I snapped to alert. I recognised to scent before I locked eyes with the owner of the voice.

Carlisle. Yesterday I probably would have launched myself at him and administered the punishment that I had intended for Alice upon him, but after an actual nights sleep I guess my thoughts are a bit more rational.

After seeing how well Carlisle had fought in the battle against the newborns I knew I was in no state to take him on physically. And , of course, he did save my life afterwards. Besides, he was probably the last vampire in the world I wanted to kill. If there was anybody who could give me any straight answers it would be him.

"Alice and Jasper have brought in some food for you." He said, placing a plate of various food items on the counter in front of him.

I took two uneasy steps forward before asking "Where are they?"

Carlisle turns his back to me to get something from the fridge. He brings out a carton of milk and pours some into a glass, then hands it to me. I take it, waiting for my answer.

"They've gone to see Esme, before continuing on their travels."

I drink back the milk in one big gulp, and take a seat at the counter. I begin picking at the food in front of me.

There ws silence for a long while. I didn't see any reason in holding back what I wanted to know so I just asked straight out. "Where's Edward?"

Carlisle looked at me "I can't tell you."

I felt anger corse through me. My body started twitching, but I maintained control over it. "Can't or won't?"

Carlisle watched me cautiously. I knew I wasn't going to attack him, and I think he knew that too.

"Jacob, as you wish to protect your child I wish to protect mine. I will help you any way I can, but I will not voulenteer information to you that will allow you to kill my son."

My heart sank and my head spun. Doc Fang must have noticed and poured me another glass of milk.

Tears burned behind my eyes, and I let out a long sigh.

"Carlisle…" I whispered, feeling so near and yet so far "What happened?"

Carlisle broke his gaze from me and leant back against the kitchen side.

" I have blamed myself for this all along. I wasn't focused or involved as much as I should have been. I didn't have all the information until it was too late. The child was born eight weeks premature. Taking that and believing that she was conceived on Edward and Bella's honeymoon led us to believe that the pregnancy was abnormally short. I'm guessing that Dizzy was actually conceived about three months before."

I squinted at the memory. I hadn't allowed myself to remember that night at all. It was too painful.

_Next up MY FIRST LEMON wish me luck._


	6. Chapter 6

Dying Heart

_Here it is, my first lemon, don't like don't ready ._

_FLASHBACK_

"Jake….Jake."

I awoke to an angelic voice whispering my name. I stretched myself up and peered out of my bedroom window. There on the other side of the pane was the cause and cure to all my woes. Bella Swan.

"Open up, Jake, it's freezing out here."

I strained to open the old wood frame to let her in. I was pretty much healed, but I still ached from the new born battle.

She hesitated, taking in my reaction at seeing her after our last conversation. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked at the ground, reminding me of the reversed scenario, when I came to beg her forgiveness after becoming this unbearable creature.

"I've bee thinking about you." She started, still not lifting her gaze from the floor. "I've been thinking about you non stop since I last saw you. I know you wanted me to leave you alone and give you some time…but."

I said nothing. I just looked at her. Taking her in. Her fragile form, that I knew was not so fragile. Damn Edward will have her all but wrapped in bubble wrap until they turn her into one of them. But I know she's strong. She's strong and capable of so much! Why can't he see that? Why can't she see that?

She looked at me. She put her hand to my face. I wanted to be angry with her, and tell her to get the hell out. But this was my Bella. I so desperately wanted her to be here.

She inched forward, our lips a mere breath apart.

I let it happen.

Kissing her was easy. It was what I wanted. And at this time, this second, it was what she wanted too. She wanted me.

She began to clamber onto my lap, I let out a moan, half of desire and half of discomfort. I flipped us over so that she is underneath me.

Piece by piece we shed items of clothing, refusing to let our lips leave contact with each other.

A million and one thoughts rushed to my mind. Was this her final decision or would she go back to her stone cold lover? Is this what she really wanted. But I could not stop myself to ask her.

There were no further words between us. Just sounds, our heavy breathing, her delicate murmurs, our pounding heart beats.

Slowly, gazing into each others eyes, I entered her.

The feeling is more than I can describe. It was new, precious and intoxicating. I thrust into her harder, not daring to even blink incase I should wake up from this wonderful dream. I want her to feel how much I need her, how much I love her.

I feel her orgasm build up around my cock and it's too much. I release myself into her, pushing myself further inside her as I cum.

I roll us sideways, so that I can stay inside of her for as long as I can. I never want to be away from her again.

The next morning…she was gone.

_Sorry for short chapter and long time between. Have been recovering from horrible pregnancy and labour. Hoping I can use it as some form of inspiration, but I'll let you guys be the judge of _


End file.
